Problem: If $x \diamond y = 7y+4$ and $x \oplus y = x(y-7)$, find $-6 \oplus (-6 \diamond 1)$.
Explanation: First, find $-6 \diamond 1$ $ -6 \diamond 1 = (7)(1)+4$ $ \hphantom{-6 \diamond 1} = 11$ Now, find $-6 \oplus 11$ $ -6 \oplus 11 = -6(11-7)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \oplus 11} = -24$.